shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Chapter 3
Previous Chapter Naishi was getting drunk with whisky at the Port's Bar. It was the best way he knew of dealing with rejection. The bartender approached him. Bartender: Hey, Naishi. He didn't answer. Bartender: I don't know if you want to hear, but at the transport ship today there was a man with 30,000,000 beri over his head. Naishi: Who was it? Bartender: Do you remember that attack at the Marine Base at Pofer last week? Naishi: Yes. Bartender: The pirate that did it, Macabre RedClaw, they call him White Wolf, was at the ship. He appeared here this morning, just now I remebered who he was! Naishi: Where is he? Bartender: At the potter's house. Naishi: Did you warn the Marines? Bartender: No. Naishi: I'm going there now! Valen: Are you sure you can't stay, Macabre? Macabre: I'm sorry, Valen, but there is a bounty over my head, and I don't want to cause you any trouble... Where is Karen? Date: Well... She appeared right after, carrying a bag and her sword. Karen: I'm ready to go! Date: She's coming with you. Macabre: It's polite to ask before saying these things! Date: (walks towards his brother) I taught her how to fight well enough to deal with the world outside... And she knows the consequences. (whispering) You can't walk this path alone. If you don't have anyone to support you, your vengeance will consume you. Macabre sighed. Macabre: You can go, Karen. Date: (whispering) Remember she doesn't know about what Vladimir did yet. Tell her when the right time comes. Macabre nodded. Macabre: Let's go, Karen. We can't miss the transport ship! Date: That won't be necessary. Macabre stared his brother. Macabre: What? Date: I have a gift for you. At the other side of the island. Macabre: It's not what I think it is, is it? Date: It's my... Before he could finish the sentence, they heard a loud noise coming from the woods. After a few seconds, a man, sweating and tired, appeared in front of them. Naishi: White Wolf! Macabre: Who? Naishi: White Wolf! Date: There are no wolves here, mister... Naishi: No, I didn't... Ah! I want the bounty of Macabre RedClaw, the White Wolf! Macabre: It's me. Naishi: Great! Surrender or fight! Macabre: (sighs) Date, Valen, Karen... Wait for me at the other side of the island. I'll try not to take much time. Karen: Do you need help... Captain? Macabre: You're my niece, don't call me captain. Karen: (embarrassed) Sorry, uncle... Macabre: That's better... No, I don't need help. Valen, Date, do I have permission to fight in front of your house? Valen: You do. Date: We're going to be expecting you. Good luck. Valen, Date and Karen walked away. Valen and Karen, worried, looked behind. Date, trusting his brother, didn't look behind not once. Naishi: Are the farewells over? Macabre: Yes. Naishi entered his fighting stance. Macabre: Jiu-jitsu? Interesting... Macabre, taking his hands to his back, pulled two tonfas, one for each hand, and entered fighting stance also. Naishi: Hmm... Interesting... So this is... You fight... I mean, you... What the hell is that position? Macabre: (smiling) It's a variation of a variation of karate. Naishi: Isn't there a name I could call it? Macabre: No. It's just a variation of a variation of karate. Naishi: But I want to... Forget it! Let's just fight! Meanwhile, Captain Lukas Kora was arriving at Chisei. Lukas: Investigate the whole Island if necessary! I need to find the White Wolf! Subordinate: But, sir, we don't even know if he is here! Lukas: That is why I said investigate! There are ten of you, the one who tell me where I can find the man that humiliated my son at poker and at fighting will be promoted! Understand? Ten subordinates: Yes, sir! Lukas: Now get out of my sight! The first move was performed by Naishi. It was a high kick at his opponent's face. Macabre blocked. In response, the pirate tried to hit Naishi's chest. He dodged by jumping behind. Naishi: You're faster than I expected, Wolfy! I'm surprised! Macabre simply spinned his right tonfa. He was calling him to battle. Naishi ran. He kicked, but was blocked. Then he punched, but was also blocked. Getting enraged, he tried to punch Macabre several times. He dodged all. Naishi: You... He received a punch at his stomach. Then, one at his face. Before recovering, he felt pain at his throat. Macabre had spin his tonfas on a half circle, and now was attacking his adversary's throat with the tonfa inverted. The next blow was also with the tonfa inverted. Macabre used both tonfas inverted to attack Naishi's chest several times. Naishi punched the air before noticing Macabre was behind him. He spinned, kicking the pirate's head. Macabre was knocked right. Trying to stand up, he received another kick on his face. He flew to the road beside the house. Naishi: Rankyaku! The vertical blade of air passed right to Macabre's shoulder. He ran over Naishi's direction. Naishi: Rankyaku! Macabre rolled under the horizontal blade of air. Seeing that Naishi was still ending the move, he jumped towards him. The result was a punch that, for an inch only, didn't hit Naishi's face. Both spinned, at opposite directions, and aimed for each other's chin. Lukas: Stop! Their fists stopped right before meeting their faces. Macabre: Did you heard this? Naishi: Yes, I did. They looked at the voice's direction at the same time. What they saw was a bald, giant man, dressing a Marine's coat. His teeth, at least the visible ones, were made of iron. He had no right arm. Instead of it, there was a giant gatling gun. Lukas: White Wolf! Macabre: It's me. Lukas: You humiliated my son a poker and defeated one third of his men! You're paying for that! Naishi: Sorry, old man. I'm already chasing this bounty. Lukas Kora showed his metal teeth. It was an intimidating view. Lukas: Are you opposing me? Naishi: Well... Not exactly... I mean, Wolfy can confirm, can't you, Wolfy? When he looked at the man he was almost punching, he saw only a small form running to the woods. Kora pointed the gatling gun to Naishi and held the trigger. Lukas: I don't want any oposition! Naishi: I'm not... Lukas: You're an ally of pirates! You will die too! Naishi: (terrified) Why to fight? Let's just... Let's just play chess and be friends! When he heard the sound of shots, he ran along with Macabre. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls